battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Stereotomy
is a process created by Desty Nova to regenerate himself after his death. As a result of other circumstances, this resulted in multiple incarnations of him existing simultaneously. A variation, , was created by Nova X to produce the Nova Decoys, dumbed down versions of Nova that distracted the Tipharean survivors and enabled him to remain in hiding. Design Following Desty Nova's return to Tiphares in ES 590Gunnm LO History timeline., he perfected his backup using codification technology to implant his body's compositional information, including his memory, into the molecular motion of the atmosphere itself. The information can be extracted at any time and is immediately activated when his physical body dies, creating an exact duplicate of himself as he was prior to his death, including his clothing and glasses.Phase 6 Stereotomy thus goes much further than his prior invention of restorer nanomachines.Battle 25 Stereotomy D produces versions of Nova who lack the intelligence level and personality of the original and do not or cannot communicate verbally, although they can do so with each other somehow. They also possess more of a moral sense and group mind and were instrumental in overthrowing Nova X. Plot After Nova publicly revealed the secret of the brain bio-chips to Tiphares, his assistant Jim Roscoe killed him to see for himself if this was true.Phase 3 Nova's body was found by Alita several days later after she awakened in the Imaginos Body. In the interval, Nova II was created and journeyed to the surface, where he recruited Elf and Zwölf to serve as his bodyguards, found Sechs, and found and reprogammed Deckman 100. Following Alita's defeat of Sechs, Nova II revealed that he had created the stereotomy process when she asked him if the corpse in his lab was actually him. However at the time he did not name the process. .]] Two weeks after Nova II departed for Ketheres, the Tipharean survivors discovered Nova being regrown inside a giant cocoon. Unsure of the effects that a new Desty Nova could have on Tiphares, they destroyed it, but found another one growing six days later. Nola Lafargue and the other young women who survived took responsibility for finding the cocoons and destroying them with flamethrowers. They came up with the concept of stereotomy to describe the regeneration process, observing that it took six days for a completely new Nova to regenerate. Unbeknownst to them however, Nova learned from the attempts to eradicate him and altered the process to allow decoys to regenerate. These distracted the Tiphareans from the undetected version that became Nova X. After 18 cocoons were destroyed, Nova X revealed himself and convinced the survivors and Kaos that was in their mutual interests to cooperate given the circumstantial evidence that Ketheres and LADDER remained hostile to Tiphares. He also agreed with the stereotomy name. Trivia The term stereotomy originally referred to Phase 56 specifically to the cutting or dissection of solids. is also the name of the penultimate album by . References Category:Desty Nova's inventions